More than the stars and heavens
by LadyHawkeye92
Summary: (First fic/one shot) NaLu "Natsu?" She quivered through shakey breaths. She reached her hand out slowly and shaking to brush a strand of rosey pink hair from his face. He took in a strangled breath and squinted his eyes tight in pain before looking at her.


**I do not own any characters. I simply borroed them for entertainment. Enjoy :)**

More than the stars and the Heavens

They had been in the heat of battle. Lucy's life was in danger. Natsu had put himself between her and the long black blade that had threatened her piercing him through the stomach. At the sight of his mangled body she'd released a power that she, nor anyone else, had thought she possed. The heavens opend and fire ran down. Even her celestial spirit and friend Loke wasn't sure what was happening as his gate closed sending him back to the spirit world. The light had been blinding and by the time it was over all of her enemy's had been vanquished. Nothing was left of them but the dark shadows that stained the earth around their vaporized bodies forever marking their graves. Lucy came back to herself completly void of all magical energy. Had there not been more pressing issues at hand shes sure she would have passed out. Lucy crawled to Natsu on hands and knees. She was bloodied and bruised and she vaugly registered the trickle of blood that streamed down the left side of her face. Her golden locks stuck to her face from sweat.

"Natsu?" She quivered through shakey breaths. She reached her hand out slow and shaking to brush a strand of rosey pink hair from his face. He took in a strangled breath and squinted his eyes tight in pain before looking at her.

"Lucy." He breathed out. His voice raspy and hard.

"Shhhh...Natsu don't push yourself. Wendy is on her way. She'll make you all better and then we can go home." Lucy told him through shakey tears. The moisture from her eyes slid down her cheek and onto his bruised and bloodied chest. Natsu lifted his hand slowly to her ghost white cheek to rub the offending tears away.

"Don't cry Luce. I tears me up insdie when you cry." He told her. She leand her cheek into his rough caloused hand.

"I won't cry if you stay with me. Natsu I'll do whatever you want just please don't go anywhere." She pleaded, begging the others to get here quicker. She could see he was in pain. He was fighting to stay awake but the exhaustion was gaining domenince.

"I'll be okay Lucy. You're safe and thats all that matters." He coughed and blood gurgled up from his throat. She sobbed hard knowing the blood was in his lungs. If Wendy wasn't here soon she would lose him forever. She squeezed her eyes shut begging this nightmare to be over. "Lucy you're okay right? You're not hurt I mean?" He asked examining her through clouded orbs. She knew he could see the scrapes and bruises. The blood dripping down her face wasn't slowing and she knew she had a concusion. Lucy looked at him incredulously. Here he was lying on the ground slowly dying and he was worried about her. She let out an anguished scream.

"Na-Natsu." She pleaded. She lowered her head to his chest and listened to it rise and fall. His heartbeat was slowing and his breath was getting more ragged. He didn't have much time left. She layed there with him and listened to his breath hitch in his throat as more blood pourd from his mouth. "Im sorry Natsu." She offered in reverence. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She cried as new tears broke through. "You'll die because of me, because I needed saving again."

"Lucy, I would die a thousand deaths to keep you safe." His voice was barely a whisper at this point. His heart was getting fainter. Lucy prayed for the first time in her life that day. She prayed to any and all dietys. She begged for his life to be spared. She asked to take his place. She pleaded to die along with him. Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to continue on without him. His laughter filled a room. The presence he commanded was enough to make her follow him to the end of earthland. His kindess showed no bounds and his determination was his beacon. It was however his love and loyalty to his friends and his guild that made him strong. Lucy wanted nothing more than to have Natsu Dragneel live out his days bringing joy and happiness and love to those around him. She lifted her head to look at his face when his breath caught again. His eyes were shut and blood dribbled down the right side of his face matting his pink hair to his head and making it look like a sickly monroon color.

"Natsu?" She questioned fearing the worst. Her panic took over and she shook him violently attempting to get a response. She needed to hear him laugh one more time "Natsu you idiot you can't die yet. I haven't gotten to confess my love to you. Please wake up." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she cried. Fear and unsurpassed longing took over. "Natsu!" She screamed again just as she heard the others coming up behind her. Their sharp in takes of breath and the fear she could hear in their questioning solidified that the situation was as bad as she feared. "Natsu look, the others are here." She cried as Wendy ran up beside them. "I love you Natsu." She cried into his chest lowering he head again. The light of Wendy's magic taking over. "I love you more than the stars and the heavens they're in. More than the breath in my lungs, more than anything" Her vision was becoming black and her eyelids dropped. She tried to fight it until she decided this must also be her death and she was happy to die nexy to the man she loved. She let the darkness take over as she heard Erza and Gray frantically calling hers and Natsu's name. She was sorry that they would never get to hear their voices again but was happy that she would find Natsu in the next life so she could tell him what she couldn't in the waking world. Her last thought was of him and his smiling face as the dark pit that was nothingness consumed her.

Lucy woke to a bright sun shinning through a window. Confused she rolled over in the comfortable bed with white sheets that she didn't recognize. This bed was much better than the lumpy matress she slept on at home. Groaning she tried sitting up but was stopped by the sharp pain in her right side. She definitely had some broken ribs. She sighed and consentrated on the other various pains she felt. He right wrist hurt, it was either sprained or broken but she wasn't sure. Her head throbbed 1painfully as she tried to remember what happend. Everything was foggy with a slight haze hanging over it. Her back felt bruised as did her legs. She hoped that the others had faired much better than her. Erza, Gray, and Wendy had gotten seperated from them and Natsu...

Her thoughts stopped abruptly as she remembered the sight of Natsu lying sprawled across the ground a hole in his chest. She bolted up right dispite the pain. She had to find Natsu. He had to be okay. He can't have died. Natsu Dragneel couldn't die. If he had she was going to find him in the next life and kill him again for leaving her like that. She stumbled out of the bed she was in grabbing onto the side table for support. She looked around and vaugly recognized the Fairy Tale infirmary. She stumbled to the ornate wooden door that led out to the second floor of the guild. Pushing the door open she fell to her knees but she was determind to find Natsu. She crawled thirty feet more before colapsing to the hard wooden floor. Tears streaked her face as she let out a frustrated groan. Where was he. She wondered, Lucy began to fear thr worst as she lowerd her head to the ground exhaustion invading her mind.

"Lucy!" She heard from above her. She opened her eyes wide enough to see Erza's scarlett hair. It was in a wild tangle of jungle, very unlike her usual pristine locks. "Lucy what are you doing out of bed?" She demanded kneeling down. Lucy heard others running up the stairs.

"Erza," Lucy dragged out. "Na-Natsu, where is he?" She pleaded with the red head. The other footsteps had made it to the second floor and were rushing towards the two women. Lucy looked up at Erza more determined demanding an answer.

"Luce." She heard from the direction of the stairs. She whipped her head around to find the owner of the voice. She let out a strangled sob of happiness and pushed herself to her feet with a new vigor. She stumbled towards the pink haired muscular mand tumbling into his arms. He caught her and held her tightly.

"I thought you were dead." She cried into his shoulder. Sobs wracking her body.

"Shhh...Lucy I'm alright." Natsu responded lowing the two on them back to the floor. He clung to her. He took in her scent and he breathed in her blonde silken hair. He held her and as he did he knew he'd never let her go. "Wendy was able to heal me in time." He explained. "But it took so much of her magic energy she wasn't able to heal you properly. We had to bring you here to heal naturally. I'm sorry Lucy I'm sure you're in pain. I made sure she knew afterwards that you were a priority and that she should have healed you first." Lucy sobbed and weakly punched Natsu in the shoulder.

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again do you hear me Natsu. Do not ever make me think that you are dead." She screamed. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. Lucy's eyes shown with tears still in them and Natsu quickly whipped them away. She leand into his touch and sighed.

"Lets get you back to bed okay Luce. You need your rest." Natsu slid his arms under her legs and picked her up bridal style and walked her back into the room. He laid her down and crawled in next to her. Their noses so close they almost touched.

"Natsu." Lucy said looking into his sparkling eyes.

"Yeah Luce." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so happy that you're alive" She told him leaning in closer to him

"I am too Luce."

"Natsu." She said after a long pause.

"Lucy?" He questioned not sure why she hadn't fallen back asleep yet. The exhaution on her face was clear.

"I love you." She told him. It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He pulled her in closer her eyes fluttered closed as he closed the space between their lips. His heart raced and the stars fell around him and all that there was in the universe was Lucy, his Lucy. When they pulled away he staired into her eyes.

"I love you too." They both driffted off into a peaceful sleep happy and safe.

...

 **Authors note:**

 **thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors you come across. I wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night. Let me know if you want more. Keep in mind this is my first FamFic.**

 **Goodnight and good luck**

1 


End file.
